


Jaden's chara summer

by BaKuRa_Kurama13



Category: Shugo Chara!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKuRa_Kurama13/pseuds/BaKuRa_Kurama13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Challenge 31: Shugo Chara/YuGiOh!GX crossover challenge<br/>His Shugo Chara eggs:<br/>1) Is dark-blue with duel cards and a gold raven. He looks like a blue-haired goth version of Jaden. The Cheeky, Smart, Duellist Chara. This chara is Taichi.<br/>2) Is black with yellow fox paw-prints on it with wild-cat claw marks. He looks like Train Heartnet but he has Jaden's hair colour. The Sarcastic, Possessive, Prankster Chara. This chara is Trainto.<br/>3) Is red and has the Supreme-King's helmet/Crown with the Supreme-King's eyes mixed with Yubelle's eyes. Looks like Yusei Fuodo with the season 4 Jaden's hair style in black and a mix of Yubelle's, the Supreme-King's and Yusei's eyes. The quiet, polite, shy and creative chara. This chara is Shadow.<br/>Original Characters List:<br/>-Jaden's Parents are called Lilly and Mark (Stepfather) Yuki (Seto Kaiba is his real Secret father)<br/>-His old team were: Paige, Johnny Ross, Ed Yuki (His cousin), Becca Namikaze (Sasuke's cousin and Paige's half-sister), Tom Markus and himself.<br/>-His (F.G.) Fan-Girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaden's chara summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is on ff.net and is up for adoption.

Other info:  
He went to Octo City school, and lead it's Duel-team, The Gentle Darkness-knights, win the school Duel contest and he entered the pros at just 5 but in both he hid his face with a domino mask and a beanie-cap hat, all before entering Duel Academy his identity is secret to all but his home town and his dad. The gang are going there for their vacation after 1st year (Shadow Riders) for two weeks. Jaden doesn't tell anyone it's his home town until they are there.  
Story Starts:  
Jaden's POV (Point Of View)  
"Hurry-up Slacker!" bellowed Chaz, the goth of the Slyther Dorms, while the gang waits for me as I grab my chara eggs.  
"Coming, coming! I just had to grab something that I couldn't pack till last minute!…So where we going?" I answer then asking Crowler and Atticus. (Crowler and Atticus were the only ones to know where we're going.)  
"Octo City!" Chirped Atti this earned several Wicked's/Cool's/Wow's/Yes's from the girls, Baston and Sy.  
"Not a bad choice. I've been meaning to go there at some point." Chaz adds.  
"Good choice…if we want to do separate things there's plenty to do." Zane mutters.  
"Yes yes well let's hurry and bored!" Snapped Crowler before I could say anything.  
'Looks like I'm heading home earlier than I realised…I hope these guys are ready to meet the true me!'  
-TIME SKIP-  
"Man am I glad to be off of that plane, I think I have jetlag" I mutter causing the others to nod. So I say "So let's nab 3 cabs to whatever hotel/B&B/appartment we have and get dinner."  
"Good idea for once Slacker! To La Hotel Rose." Shouts Crowler marching off in the wrong direction so I start the other way.  
"The hotel is called The Pink Hotel?" I ask Baston who looks surprised that not only did I understand what it meant but that I was walking this way.  
"The name is very surprising." He admits. "But how is it you speak French but don't know what fiancé means? And why are we going this way?"  
"I do know but I don't see Lexi like that and didn't want it to be awkward so I faked it. And the cab line is this way." I shrug causing the others including Crowler to walk ahead.  
"Ok…So how much is the real you?" Chaz who'd overheard the 1st part asked me.  
"Well you'll find out since this is my home town." I snort because I chara change with Tai, surprising them once again.  
"THIS IS YOUR HOME TOWN?" they yell making the others look surprised.  
"Yep. This is my home town." They stared at me in shock.  
"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Alexis asked looking like a kicked puppy.  
"I never got the chance besides you all were so excited I didn't want to ruin the moment by putting ya in ta shock. Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
"Slacker you never cease to amaze me."  
"I don't know if that was a backhanded complement or insult there." Sy mutters taking it better than the others because he's my best friend from DA so he knew me better than the others except Zane who secretly hung out with us whenever we could get away form the others and his fans.  
"Backhanded insult." I answer straight away making Sy and Zane look amused.  
"Ch. Baka." mutters Train. "Why do we put up with Chaz-Ero-Baka and Crower-Teme-Baka?"  
"Because The Prince enjoys their idiocy as court jesters as much as he enjoys Chaz's friendly rivalry." States Shadow regally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on ff.net and is up for adoption.


End file.
